


annaesthetic

by 264feet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet
Summary: Ann is trying her best to have her first kiss with her girlfriend, but she can't stop smiling.





	annaesthetic

Shiho pulled back and rolled her eyes. "For the last time, we can't kiss if you don't stop smiling like that."

"But how am I supposed to stop smiling?" Ann said, still giggling. "You're trying to  _kiss me_."

"Is that so bad?"

"No, no, I mean, like... Kiss.  _Me_." The blonde's cheeks reddened further. "I just... never thought this would happen and I'm so happy that I can't stop smiling."

"Not even for the kiss you're so excited for?"

"Maybe it's your fault for being so cute, huh? How about that?" Ann countered.

"Oh, is that the problem?" Shiho teased. "Why not just pretend you're kissing, like, Ryuji?"

"Are you trying to make me stop smiling or barf all over the place?"

This time, Shiho couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe I won't try and make you stop, then," she said. "Not with a gorgeous smile like that."

"But I wanna _kiss you_ ," Ann whined. She forced her face to be still, stoic. Inhale, exhale. It's just a beautiful girl. A beautiful girl who was her girlfriend. Her girlfriend, who she loved and adored more than anything in the world, and wanted to spend all her time with, and whoops she was grinning again.

"Oh my  _god_ , Ann," Shiho said, exasperated, trying and failing to stifle a smile of her own. "Is this our fate? Are we gonna be at the wedding altar for like 12 hours because neither of us can stop smiling?"

"Wedding?!"

"Hypothetically," she retorted. "If you can't kiss me, I might have second thoughts."

Oh, it was  _on._  Eye of the tiger. Ann was a model, she could make a serious face. The trick was to empty her mind. Zen and all that. Pretty girl whom? She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in. Shiho's breath was hot on her face as she got closer to those long lashes, the smooth skin, the full lips. Ann's eyes squeezed shut  in a totally cute and seductive way, not as if she were jumping into a hyper-chlorinated swimming pool  _at all_ , focus focus focus--

An inch apart, Shiho whispered 'farts' and Ann burst out laughing again.

"That's not fair!" Ann squealed, still laughing. "That's sabotage!"

Shiho winked. "All's fair in love and war."

"You know what? I'm starting to think  _you_  don't want me to kiss you at all."

"How horrible. Our dream wedding, ruined! Our three beautiful children, never to be. Our oldest, a daughter with my hair and your eyes, will never get her scholarship to her dream med school, and we'll never retire on a doctor's salary..."

"... sitting in the nursing home, still unable to kiss each other..."

"A tragedy, really."

A moment passed before they burst out laughing together again. Just as soon as they were beginning to calm down, Shiho grabbed Ann's pigtails and pulled her into a kiss. Their lips mashed together awkwardly at first; they parted to get a breath of air, and then Ann closed the gap between them for a much neater kiss.

Ann couldn’t help but smile into this one, but soft enough to not interrupt the moment.


End file.
